


Consumirse

by 0hmycat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, adora no se va de la horda, adora sí es mala tho, adora y catra dominan el mundo, algo angst pero no demasiado, alternative universe, angella es algo mala pero solo quiere mucho a etheria, bow también quiere amor, catra quiere amor, debería de dejsr estos tags??? prolly, glimmer es algo boba lol, madame razz es la única mentalmente estable, probablemente muera un personaje, she-ra es mala pero no tAN mala
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hmycat/pseuds/0hmycat
Summary: Cuando aparece She-ra la esperanza abraza a Etheria y piensan, por un momento, que la guerra llegará a su fin. Pero nunca pensaron que la esperanza les daría la espalda. Y menos de una forma tan cruel.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo

**Consumirse.**

Prólogo.

* * *

Ver la destrucción de una aldea fue algo que jamás creyó que vería. Escucharla, definitivamente era otra cosa, ¿pero verla? Era incluso más cruel de lo que contaban en las campañas. Sabía que al estar frente las trincheras era algo por lo cual debería acostumbrarse, pero después de todo pensó y juró que nunca lo haría.

Nunca te acostumbras a ver como cientos de familias salen asustadas de sus casas, del lugar donde crecieron y vivieron toda su vida, como es que los niños miran confundidos a los adultos preguntándose porqué de pronto tenían que huir y dejar a su padre atrás. Porque claro, los hombres en las aldeas generalmente tenían cierto papel importante dentro de la comunidad. Sentían una responsabilidad enorme al querer proteger su hogar, querían demostrar que si caían y morían, lo harían con honor.

Ciertamente eso nunca salía bien.

Los hombres protegían su hogar, sí, mas siempre morían en deshonor.

Aquellos hombres eran vistos como los tontos, los inútiles que se sacrificaban en vano. En las campañas siempre eran objetos de burla, incluso la guardia real hacía comentarios mezquinos. Tanta era así la burla hacia esos hombres, que los propios hordianos se retiraban cuando veían que solo quedaban ellos, pues sabían, de anteriores saqueos, que ellos no significaban gran cosa.

Ojalá los hombres de las aldeas supieran defender su hogar.

De todos modos, el olor a quemado se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, era cuestión de minutos para que comenzara a ser un problema en sus pulmones y aún tenían que asegurarse de que todos habían abandonado la aldea hacia una zona segura. Solo que... Probablemente no lo había.

La Horda había ganado mucho terreno a lo largo de los meses, de alguna forma u otra sus estrategias mejoraban en cada saqueo, cambiaban en combate y sus soldados se multiplicaban una y otra y otra vez. Era demasiado. La reina Angella entró en una crisis tras el último saqueo sin saber qué hacer, las princesas no sabían cómo proteger su reinos y la gente estaba _muriendo_ . _Todo_ era demasiado.

No fue hasta que la reina dio la orden de meter a la guardia real en las trincheras que hubo solo un poco de mejoría. Y aún si no era mucho, era mejor que nada. La guardia real nunca salía del castillo, al ser de los lugares más importantes de toda Etheria era necesario no dejarla vulnerable, pues en cualquier momento la Horda entraría y eso sí sería el final de la guerra.

Cada vez el final de la guerra se veía más como una realidad, y dolía.

Dolía porque si acababa, _nunca_ sería a su favor.

Cuando evacuaron la aldea ya hecha en trizas, cerca de la tarde; los aldeanos se abrieron camino hacia una de las poquísimas zonas seguras, donde intentaban mantenerlos a salvo. Y las campañas que estaban cerca de las trincheras se llenó de la guardia real junto a guerreros cansados y lastimados. A su vez, las princesas descansaban en otras tiendas alrededor, era su turno de hacer la guardia esa noche. Hace poco que las princesas se habían unido a la guerra en una especie de unión de reinos, pues las batallas habían llegado a sus pueblos y simplemente tenían que actuar, incluso si eran demasiado jóvenes.

La noche cayó y todas las princesas se reunieron alrededor de una fogata, intentando buscar paz en medio de la oscuridad mientras comían en silencio. Por su parte, Glimmer había decidido saltarse la cena, teniendo aún el estómago revuelto tras aquel saqueo. Ella se lo había buscado, después de todo. Rogándole a su mamá que la dejara entrar en combate, queriendo hacer algo por su próximamente reino, siendo incapaz de quedarse con los brazos cruzados siendo protegida en ese castillo. Simplemente no se sentía justo, ella _tenía_ que hacer algo.

Alejada de las tiendas, se acercó con lentitud al bosque que estaba cerca. Quería irse de ahí, no sentía muchas ganas de sentarse alrededor de las princesas y decirles que se había arrepentido de venir, quería volver a casa, _quería ir con su mamá._

Se sentía tan cobarde.

—Glimmer —la llamaron, era Bow con un plato de comida seca—. ¿Dónde estabas? Vamos a cenar, no haz comido.

Lo había olvidado. La princesas eran capaz de ignorarla si no iba a cenar, no había un vínculo especial entre ellas, más a allá de compañerismo y aliadas. Sin embargo, Bow no era así, y muy en el fondo lo agradecía. Bow era y es su mejor amigo, probablemente el único, pero a fin de cuentas su amigo. Fue la razón por la que la reina Angella la dejó ir, si iba Bow, su mamá se sentiría mas segura.

_Bow siempre la protegería._

—Ah... No tengo hambre, Bow —responde y es verdad, el saqueo le quitó las ganas de todo.

No se imagina cómo estarán las familias... ¿Tendrán sueño siquiera? Y ella esta aquí, sin poder comer.

_Qué vergüenza._

—Es por el saqueo, ¿verdad? —cuestiona Bow. Detesta que la conozca tanto.

Ella no responde, ambos saben la respuesta.

—Caminemos, ¿sí? —cambia de tema y un Bow cansado acepta, a fin de cuentas no tienen nada que perder.

Caminan codo a codo hasta adentrarse al bosque en un silencio cómodo. No hay pierde en realidad, Glimmer en cualquier momento puede volver de vuelta a la campaña gracias a sus poderes y no habría ningún problema. O eso piensa hasta que de repente se siente incómoda, y para nada es Bow, es el bosque. Hay algo en estos árboles y arbustos que le molestan, pero no sabe con exactitud qué es.

—Bow... ¿Cómo se llama este bosque? —pregunta Glimmer, visiblemente extraña.

—Mm, no recuerdo —piensa un momento—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —responde con rapidez—. Es solo que... Me siento algo rara.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento. Glimmer voltea a todos lados, aturdida. Bow está a punto de preguntarle algo, hasta que escuchan voces y ambos se miran confundidos.

La incomodidad de Glimmer se eleva.

De pronto, las voces se hacen audibles y son femeninas. De nuevo, se miran confundidos.

—¡Adora! —grita una—. Adora por Dios vayámonos ya, luego venimos.

La tal Adora sisea, queriendo que guarde silencio y la otra solo gruñe en molestia.

Ambos se miran, y asintiendo el uno al otro, siguen guardando silencio y a su vez, las siguen. Cuando las ven finalmente entre arbustos, notan que son hordianas por los colores de su ropa. Esta vez, se miran con cejas elevadas.

—Catra, te juro que está por aquí —murmura Adora, rubia y de ojos azules con una mirada fúnebre.

Glimmer jura que la vio en el saqueo de hace unas horas y su sangre hierve.

_Est á furiosa._

Bow lo nota y con rapidez la toma de la mano y aprieta, no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear.

Ella se calma, solo por un par de segundos.

—Eso dijiste hace media hora —responde la otra, rodeando los ojos y siguiéndole el paso.

Notan que su dinámica es extraña. Son compañeras, pero son bruscas entre sí y pese que siente el vínculo entre las dos, no se nota. Es extraño, porque la rubia tiene la mirada pesada y la castaña expresa molestia en cada paso, más no se alejan.

Están _muy_ unidas.

Pasan varios minutos hasta que los cuatro llegan a una especie de claro. Adora expresa emoción al encontrar el lugar y nuevamente Catra rueda los ojos.

Glimmer y Bow no se muestran muy entusiasmados.

—Es aquí —susurra, acercándose a un arbusto en específico y metiendo la mano en éste buscando algo.

De pronto, hay una espada en su mano derecha y si Catra no muestra sorpresa, Glimmer lo hace.

—Bow... —lo llama en bajito—... Yo he visto esa espada.

—¿Eh?

Por su parte, Catra la mira dudosa—. ¿Y eso qué?

—Catra no entiendes —explica Adora—, esta espada me muestra cosas cuando la toco. Tómala y verás —extiende la espada de modo que rozan sus manos al pasarla, y si ambas sonríen involuntariamente ante ese hecho, ninguna dice nada.

—Ah sí, veo algo —dice Catra cerrando los ojos pensativa, de repente los abre y mira con aburrimiento a la rubia—. Veo una idiota en frente de mí.

—¡Catra! —regaña enojada—. Es en serio, veo cosas cuando la toco y me confunde, es extraño.

La felina cambia su cara a preocupación, se acerca a ella y tomando su brazo con suavidad, pregunta—: Adora, ¿estás bien?

Hay un silencio en el bosque que hace que la situación se siente extraña, las hordianas están en un momento que se siente demasiado íntimo y hace que ambos se sientan incómodos, pero no pueden dejar de mirar y menos Glimmer, que sabe de quién es esa espada y si está en lo correcto... Muchas cosas podrían pasar a partir de ahora.

—Catra... —la rubia rompe el silencio y mirándola confusa, cuestiona—: _¿Sabes quién es She-ra?_

Y si Glimmer se tropieza de la sorpresa, Bow no pudo evitarlo.


	2. El regreso de la heroína

**Capítulo 1.**

El regreso de la heroína.

* * *

El rumor de que She-ra apareció se esparció con rapidez por toda Etheria, siendo un total fracaso el plan de la reina Angella para mantenerlo en secreto hasta estar seguros de la situación y a su vez, tomar en cuenta si la tal _hordiana bastarda_ jugará de su lado. Porque claro, la chica tenía una mirada furiosa cuando llegó a rastras al castillo, enojada y claramente fuera de sus casillas quería largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

 _Para ella, nosotros somos los malos de su historia_ , pensó Angella.

Cuando la supuesta She-ra llegó a ella no pensó que fuera en serio, pero la mirada de Glimmer llena de furia y la cara de un Bow angustiado la dejó intranquila. Sobretodo cuando Bow a solas y muy apenado, susurró:

—Perdone reina Angella, no pude mantener a Glimmer fuera de los problemas.

En lo que ella concierne, esta situación no es culpa de nadie. Tarde o temprano la _hordiana bastarda_ conseguiría dar con la espalda (por esas mierdas del destino y cosas por el estilo), y el hecho de que fuera Glimmer quien la encontrara con la manos en la masa (o espada, en este caso), fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. Podrían jugar esta carta a su favor y responder sus preguntas, ya que según su hija, ella no tenía ni idea de quién era She-ra.

Y eso era lo mejor. Engañar a las personas y manipularlas no es algo que Angella haría con regularidad... Aunque a estas alturas de la guerra le daba igual su moral. Ella quería ponerle fin a la guerra. Lo deseaba tanto. Su gente, su pueblo, _su familia_ … Merecían que de una buena vez acabara este sufrimiento. No soportaba que cada día Entrapta le diera un nuevo informe del estado de su querida Etheria, informándole que la cosa iba de mal en peor y en cualquier momento la Horda ganaría.

 _Sobre mi cadáver_ , solía pensar ante esos reportes.

Entonces, con la cabeza fría y la poca cordura que le quedaba, convocó una reunión de emergencia en la sala de conferencias en Bright Moon. Este tipo de reuniones se hacían con regularidad una vez al mes, las princesas de todos los reinos estaban presentes. Incluso Bow que no formaba parte de la familia real, se presentaba ahí para dar apoyo a su mejor amiga.

Angella lo agradecía en secreto, sabía que en este tipo de situaciones ambas se ponían a discutir sobre lo mejor para Etheria y sabía, de primera mano, que las peleas no terminaban _tan_ mal gracias a él. Ciertamente, estaba sorprendida. Glimmer era una persona difícil de manejar, con poca paciencia y mucho carácter era fácil hacerla enojar y Bow lo manejaba bastante bien. Mejor que ella, tenía que admitir. Le agradaba Bow, demasiado. Su cariño por él llegaba al punto de querer que terminaran juntos, mas conociendo a Glimmer sabía que era poco probable, sobretodo por la guerra y la tensión que crecía cada día en el castillo. Ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza para el amor.

Finalmente, todos los invitados a la reunión llegaron con rapidez a causa del asunto a tratar. Glimmer junto a Bow, fueron los primeros en tomar asiento en aquella mesa redonda. De ahí Netossa y Spinerella se hicieron presentes y rápidamente se sentaron codo a codo, todos sabían lo cariñosas que eran entre sí pese a la situación. Después entró Entrapta, quien tenía a la mano su tablet y se sentó saludando alegremente a todos, Angella solo asintió en respuesta. Luego Frosta y Perfuma tomaron asiento y una muy aburrida Mermista se hizo presente al estar junto a Sea Hawk. Angella rió en silencio, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que llegaron todos y cuando estaba a punto de iniciar la reunión, una muy retrasada Madame Razz llegó junto a un pay de bayas en la mano que olía delicioso. La reina sonrió un poco.

—Qué rico huele Madame Razz, pero llega tarde —comenta la reina Angella, como si estuviera enojada.

De hecho, ella jamás se enojaría con la adorable anciana. La conoció en el bosque en una de sus escapadas para tomar aire fresco, y en cuanto supo la conexión que tenía con la anterior She-ra, no dudó en adoptarla como su consejera y también como su propia abuela. Pese que la mayoría del tiempo nadie sabía qué decía o a qué se refería, Angella sabía con perfección que era una mujer sabia y sus recuerdos estaban llenos de historia, puede que confusos y desordenados, pero a fin de cuenta eran importantes para hablar a cerca del presente.

Angella le tenía mucho cariño a Madame Razz, algo que Glimmer nunca entendería y tampoco le interesaba.

—Gracias Angella. Aunque no es para ti, si es lo que estás pensando —comenta la anciana, mientras toma asiento a lado de la reina. Ni siquiera Glimmer se sentaba ahí, y eso que era su hija.

A ella no le importaba, de todos modos.

—¿Para quién es? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Para _Mara_ , por supuesto —responde feliz mientras suelta una pequeña risa.

La reina Angella deja de sonreír y la tensión sube en la habitación. Todos sabían lo extraña y confusa que llegaba a ser la anciana, pero también sabían sobre Mara y el simple hecho de que pensaba que estaba aquí hacía que todos y cada uno de la habitación quisieran protegerla de la verdad.

Suspira en cambio, esconderle la verdad solo empeoraría las cosas, y Madame Razz nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Sobre eso… —empieza Angella y la angustia se nota en su rostro—. Esta Mara es diferente, Madame Razz.

—Mara _es_ Mara —responde—, ella nunca cambia.

Se siente incapaz de llevarle la contraria y simplemente comienza la reunión con un pequeño asentimiento.

—Bueno —toma la palabra y su mirada se vuelve dura—. Como sabrán, hemos encontrado a She-ra gracias a Glimmer y Bow, quienes la hallaron en el bosque junto a la espada y a su vez, transformada en ella —una sonrisa orgullosa se forma en el rostro de su hija y Angella casi sonríe, divertida por su actitud—. Sin embargo, esta She-ra es hordiana…

Así, la tensión va subiendo en la habitación a cada oración y Angella reza en silencio para que Madame Razz no se vea afectada por la situación. La mira de reojo cada que puede y nota como su mirada se concentra en aquel pay que hizo para ella. Y entonces, le dan ganas de patear a la _hordiana bastarda_.

¿Por qué, entre todas las personas que habitan Etheria, tenía que ser ella?

—Ahora mismo la hordiana —se traga el _bastarda_ en su garganta por mero respeto a Razz—, se encuentra en una de las habitaciones en este castillo. He decidido que lo mejor será que yo hable con ella sobre la situación y así tomaremos una decisión sobre lo que ocurrirá con ella en caso de-

—En caso de que _no_ quiera unirse a la rebelión —interrumpe y murmura Perfuma, con la mirada perdida.

Un silencio profundo aborda la habitación.

Sabe, por muchas voces, que las princesas se emocionaron un poco cuando apareció She-ra, ignorando por completo que fuera hordiana, concentrándose en lo positivo gracias a Perfuma. Y la detestaba por ello. No quería que sus aliadas se vieran afectadas por la situación, las necesitaba más concentradas que nunca para dar fin a esta guerra sin causa y con o sin She-ra, lo harían.

—En ese caso —retoma Angella—, terminaremos esta guerra _con o sin ella._

Y nadie le lleva la contraria.

Un rato después de discutir sobre lo que pasaría si la actual She-ra no aceptaba su propuesta, se relajaron un momento y comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas banales, excepto Angella. Estaba demasiado pensativa sobre lo que haría respecto a la hordiana bastarda, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Habían decidido que, si no aceptaba, le quitarían la espada y la dejarían ir, de nada servía tenerla secuestrada en contra de su voluntad. No eran los malos aquí. Ellos, en cambio…

Pronto, la reina Angella se vio interrumpida ante el llamado de Madame Razz, quien siguió callada el resto de la reunión.

—Angella —la llamó suavemente—, quiero ver a Mara.

Temía que la anciana le pidiera eso. Sabía que Madame Razz se lo pediría tarde o temprano, sabía porqué y francamente no veía razones para que ella no fuera a verla, pero el simple hecho de que esta Mara no era la Mara que le habían descrito, eliminaba todo chance de que ella se reuniera con la _hordiana bastarda_.

No quería que le rompieran el corazón, eso era todo.

Decidida a decirle que eso no sería posible, volteó para mirarla fijamente y antes de pronunciar una palabra, se encontró a sí misma contra la espada en la pared.

Madame Razz estaba llorando.

—Madame Razz… —murmura afligida, ahora todos en la habitación guardan silencio y las miran fijamente.

—Quiero ver a Mara —repite, con los labios temblorosos.

Angella respira con dificultad No puede- _no quiere_ decirle que no.

—Está bien —acepta, toma su mano con cariño y la aprieta con suavidad—. Solo que, si llega a hacer algo, tendré que sacarte de la habitación, Madame Razz.

—Ella es Mara, nunca me haría daño —responde.

Sin embargo, sabe que ahora mismo la _está_ lastimando.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios al finalizar la conversación, y ya cansada decide dar por terminada la reunión. Pese a ello, su hija la interrumpe, dando entender que hay un tema más por el cual hablar y ella acepta. Está curiosa, de hecho. En casi todas las reuniones Glimmer habla, pero en esta estuvo callada, hasta ahora. Lo que sea que tenga que decir, Angella _intentará_ tomarlo en cuenta.

Aunque no promete nada.

—Ma- Reina Angella —se corrige con rapidez y su semblante se vuelve serio—, hay un tema del cual quiero hablar.

—Te escucho, _princesa Glimmer_ —asiente hacia ella y si su mirada se vuelve más dura, nadie nota lo nerviosa que se puso.

—De acuerdo —toma aire—. Necesitamos _entrenar_ a nuestros aldeanos.

La habitación se queda callada por un segundo, hasta que Angella entiende a lo que quiere llegar.

—Explícate —exige.

—Nuestros aldeanos están indefensos al no estar entrenados para pelear, lo intentan pero fallan de una manera fatal —apunta y todas las princesas asienten en silencio, siendo testigos de aquellas batallas perdidas—. Necesitamos- no, _debemos_ entrenarlos —se corrige de nuevo, y agarra coraje para seguir hablando gracias a Bow quien le sonríe en silencio.

Angella nota eso con una mirada fría, el pobre chico se siente nervioso de repente.

— _No_ entrenaré a civiles para que se mueran —declara Angella.

—¿Me está escuchando? Ellos _ya_ están muriendo —exclama, enfadada—. Si les enseñamos a pelear menos gente morirá. Es nuestro deber protegerlos.

—No le enseñaré a _nuestr_ _a_ gente cómo usar armas.

—¡No es necesario! —responde—. Podemos enseñarles combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cualquiera que sepa eso se puede defender por un par de minutos hasta que lleguen nuestras tropas y así las aldeas se defienden aunque sea un poco.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Les damos armas y que se vayan a las trincheras? —replica Angella con molestia en su voz.

—Bueno, naturalmente eso sería el siguiente paso —responde sin pensarlo, la reina frunce el ceño. Bow se golpea la frente—. Quiero decir, si ellos quieren luchar en las líneas nadie podría negárselo. Sería su decisión.

—No-

—¿Siquiera lo estás considerando o solo te niegas porque no quieres que te juzgue la gente por entrenar aldeanos? —escupe Glimmer, harta de sus no.

Angella no responde.

—Reina Angella —la llama Entrapta—, lo que dice Glimmer es cierto. Si se entrena a los aldeanos, hay un 25% de posibilidad de que menos gente muera, más del 30% sería salvada —explica, mostrando sus cálculos a través de su tablet.

Por un momento, lo considera. Sabe, por toda la guardia real, que la mayoría de los aldeanos se meten en los saqueos decididos a defender su hogar y pese que saben que el riesgo de morir es mayor al de sobrevivir, lo intentan. Eso a Angella la devasta, más de lo que debería. Ella debería estar ahí, en cada batalla, defendiendo sus hogares, evitando saqueos y muertes.

Y es por eso que se niega a entrenarlos, no quiere que den una lucha que no les corresponde.

Solo que _sí_ les corresponde.

—Reina Angella —la llama Glimmer—. Nos superan en gente, estrategias y lucha. Debemos intentar cosas nuevas si queremos ganar esta guerra —se escucha el ruego en su voz y sus ojos gritan tristeza. Angella traga saliva en silencio.

Muy pocas veces ha visto que su hija le ruegue algo. La mayoría de veces solo insistiría demasiado, pero nunca le rogaría. Jamás se lo diría así, con ojos tristes y cansados. Angella sabe que, después de ella, Glimmer es la persona que más ama Etheria. Nació y creció aquí, el respeto por sus tierras es tan real que a ambas les duele todo lo que está pasando.

Ambas darían la vida por Etheria. Y está orgullosa de ello.

—Está bien —acepta y el grito de Glimmer se escucha por toda Etheria.

Angella sonríe con suavidad y por primera vez en meses, su sonrisa se siente genuina.

* * *

Suspira con pesadez antes de entrar a la habitación. Sabe que esto podría salir o muy bien o muy mal, y las probabilidades de que salga mal estaban al máximo. Tenía miedo. Esta mujer tiene demasiado poder sobre las dos… Sobre ella. Para poder entrar a ese cuarto sin temor, necesitaba a Adora.

La necesitaba _tanto_.

Después de haber descubierto que eran espiadas, rápidamente entraron en una batalla. Ambas llevaban clara ventaja contra los de la Rebelión pese a los poderes que poseía la tal princesa, eso hasta que Adora se transformó en _quién sabe qué_ y perdió el conocimiento, estando ella sola contra esos bastardos. Ante eso, intentó llevarse a una desmayada Adora para protegerla de la lucha, pero fue imposible. Casi la mataban a ella, y terminó perdiendo a su mejor amiga.

Por obvias razones, Shadow Weaver estaba furiosa. Al llegar al campamento sin Adora, la capitana de las tropas, los soldados entraron en total pánico. Adora tenía tanto poder sobre ellos, que el simple hecho de desaparecer era grave para todos. Ella dirigía los saqueos. Ella dirigía todo. Catra, sin saber qué hacer, terminó llamando a la tutora de ambas en busca de ayuda.

No dejaría a Adora con esos bastardos.

—¿Qué esperas Catra? Te estoy esperando desde hace media hora —escucha la voz de Shadow Weaver al otro lado de la habitación y por arte de magia, la puerta se abre.

Entrar al santuario de aquella mujer era casi que pecado para ambas. La habitación poseía una especie de piedra a mitad del lugar y todo era demasiado oscuro, era difícil ver ahí. Ya habían entrado antes y el simple hecho de haber entrado aunque sea para saludar, era un logro. Adora, por lo regular, era la que tomaba la iniciativa cuando se trataba de entrar a aquella habitación, pues la mayoría de las veces ella sí que era bienvenida.

Shadow Weaver siempre le tuvo _más_ aprecio a ella.

Siendo sinceros, no es como si Catra quisiera el aprecio de una manipuladora, mentirosa y abusadora como ella. Tal vez sea por eso que la odia, ella sabe cómo es y puede leerla con facilidad. En cambio, Adora es bastante blanda cuando se trata de ella. Es extraña su relación, porque tampoco es como si a la rubia le encantara ser su favorita, pero aún así le tiene mucho cariño. Más de lo que le gustaría a Catra.

Después de quedarse como tonta en la entrada, entra en total silencio. No hay saludos ni reverencias. Su dinámica no funciona así. Catra la observa firme y seria, dispuesta a todo.

 _Todo_ por Adora.

—Recupera a Adora —dijo- mas bien, _exige_ en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Casi se asusta. Catra ya se sabe sus trucos, sin embargo.

—Te daré una nave —explica—, busca a 3 mocosos y una capitana para que armes tu tripulación —ante eso, la felina suelta un gruñido de disgusto—. Debemos disimular, _idiota_. Hordak nunca permitiría que rescatáramos a un soldado-

—Adora _no es_ un simple soldado, y lo sabes —escupe, enfadada.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —replica, volteando hacia ella. Un escalofrío le corre por la espalda—. Adora ha sido nuestra mejor capitana, pero para Hordak es un soldado más.

No dicen nada por unos minutos.

Catra ya tiene claro a quién pondrá en el equipo; la estúpida de Lonnie, el bobo Kyle y el raro de Rodrigo. Los tres quieren Adora, o algo así. Sin embargo, no tiene claro quién será el capitán. Para ella la única con ese cargo es la rubia y claramente, bajo el juicio de Catra, es la mejor.

—Sé que tomarás a los tres bastardos —comenta—, pero no conoces a otro capitán, ¿cierto? —su tono es burlesco. Ella la mira mezquina—. Para ti todo es _Adora, Adora, Adora_ … Pobre ilusa.

El veneno en su voz se nota, Catra se traga sus palabras.

—Como sea, conozco a una —continúa—. No tan buena como Adora, obviamente —ríe irónica y Catra casi sonríe—. Scorpia se llama, seguro se llevaran bien.

—No planeo hacer amigos —murmura seca.

—Eso espero, Catra —su nombre hace eco en la habitación y nuevamente, siente el escalofrío—. Ya puedes irte, Scorpia ya está al tanto.

La felina asiente, toma camino hacia la salida sin siquiera despedirse, pero su voz la detiene.

—Ah, y Catra —ella voltea—, si no regresas con Adora… Considerate _desterrada_ de la Horda.

Y la barra de esa mañana quiere salir de su estómago.

* * *

Si había cosas que a Adora le encantaba, sin lugar a dudas, era la comida.

Pese que estaba encarcelada, debía admitir que la trataban bastante bien (más allá de que la trajeron a la fuerza y prácticamente no puede hacer nada). Le llevaban comida cada cierto tiempo y aunque las primeras veces se negaba a comer, la tercera comida olía demasiado bien como para desperdiciarla. Y tenía razón. La comida de Etheria era sabrosa, tenía colores brillantes y si no estuviera en esta situación probablemente los halagaría.

Había escuchado, por parte de los soldados, que en Etheria trataban a sus prisioneros de la peor forma. Ciertamente no estaba sorprendida, también habían exagerado de una manera feroz acerca de las princesas, porque las que vio no eran tan rudas como los hologramas y, sin duda alguna, tampoco eran fuertes.

 _Probablemente por eso vamos ganando_ , se burló.

De todas formas, ella estaba aquí y ya había desmentido lo que muchos pensaban y ya quería ir a casa. No se imagina el caos en el que han de estar sus soldados porque no está ella para dirigirlos al siguiente saqueo. Aunque sabe, mejor que nadie, que lo que hacen está mal, hace mucho tiempo atrás que le dejó de importar. Sabía que Etheria tampoco eran tan buenos, _nadie_ lo es. Estaba acostumbrada a la sangre, al sudor y a las peleas, que si incluso se iba al otro lado no sentiría la diferencia entre ambos bandos. O eso le gustaba pensar.

Más de una vez conversó de aquello con Catra, hablando sobre cómo sería estar del otro y nunca haber conocido a la Horda. Se notaban que eran más felices, para desgracia de Adora. Sin embargo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que le hubiera gustado haber nacido de ese lado de la guerra. Ella nunca conocería a Catra y aunque se encontraran, sabía que las cosas no iban a resultar igual.

 _Oh… Catra_ , piensa con horror.

¿Dónde estará ella? ¿Habrá recurrido a Shadow Weaver? ¿Vendrían a buscarla? ¿Alguien le hizo daño?

Adora no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que pasó después de haber encontrado la espada, solo sabe que despertó en los brazos de un tal Bow y aunque el chico la cargaba de una forma agradable, dejó de serlo cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigía. Más de una vez intentó escapar, resultando inútil el esfuerzo porque se sentía agotada de una manera infernal. Lo cual era extraño, no entrenó toda una vida para que al final un par de puñetazos la derrotaran con facilidad.

Ella _no_ era así de débil.

Ellos sí, debían admitir.

Un par de pasos después y estaban frente a un castillo enorme, Adora intentó mostrarse no tan impresionada, lo cual fue casi imposible porque sí lo estaba. Fright Zone no era así de bonita, pensó.

Pero somos más fuertes, apuntó.

El caso es que, tras un cambio de palabras entre la princesa y lo que parecía ser la reina, terminaron llevándola a una habitación del castillo y, para sorpresa de Adora, era más agradable de lo que tenía en mente. Muchísimo más agradable. Cualquiera pensaría que tras un secuestro te lanzarían a una especie de cárcel o algo parecido, pero esta habitación era ridículamente enorme y a su vez confortable. ¿Existirán los calabozos en Etheria? Poco duró su sorpresa, pues en menos de un segundo la metieron en una especie de tubo mágico y cada que intentaba tocarlo salía lastimada, aunque no dolía tanto, tenía que admitir.

Hasta sus cárceles son débiles. Con razón van perdiendo.

Contó sus guardianes. Cuando entró a la habitación, eran dos en la puerta y por lo que podía ver habían otros dos al otro lado. Los identificó como los de la guardia real. Puede que sea por su vestimenta llamativa lo que llamó su atención, esa ropa la había visto antes, en las trincheras. Supo, por un rumor que se corrió entre aldeanos, que la reina mandó a la guardia real de Bright Moon en un intento desesperado de calmar las cosas. Funcionó en un principio, muchos de sus soldados cayeron en batalla y les dio su merecido respeto, pero su táctica no duró demasiado.

La Horda seguía llevando la delantera, para su pesar.

Tras acabar la tercera comida (devorándola, prácticamente), la puerta se hizo escuchar y sospechosamente miró a la persona que entró. Era una anciana. Una anciana muy, _muy_ vieja que Adora estaba sorprendida de que siguiera caminando, respirando incluso. Nota como ella camina hacia donde se encuentra y ve, gracias al brillo del tubo mágico, que en sus manos sostiene comida. Extrañamente se le hizo familiar. Se quedan calladas por un segundo hasta que la anciana toma asiento en el suelo quedando frente a frente, observando sus facciones mutuamente, intentando recordar algo.

Adora _casi_ recuerda algo.

— _Bienvenida_ a Etheria, Mara —murmura la anciana y el cariño que hay en su voz hace que Adora se estremezca.

Se queda callada por un segundo, confundida.

—Eh… Adora más bien —corrige extrañada.

—Mara, Adora… Lo que sea —se encoge de hombros, restandole importancia al nombre.

Luego, la anciana estira la comida hacia ella atravesando la brecha entre las dos. Adora la mira preocupada.

—¿No duele? —pregunta, tomando con rapidez el plato intentando que no se lastime de más.

—Solo duele si piensas que duele —responde sonriente. La rubia no le mira muy segura, pero no discute—. Te traje un pay de bayas, Mara. El que no pudiste comer la última vez.

_¿La última vez?_

—Oh, Mara. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —suspira con nostalgia.

Ella no responde. Probablemente, bajo otras circunstancias ya hubiera explotado y le pediría que terminara el circo, que no le hacía gracia. Sin embargo… Aquella anciana la hacía sentir bien, como si estuviera con una _vieja amiga_. Adora estaba intrigada.

—Creo que me está confundiendo, anciana —responde tranquila.

La abuela ríe—. Te haz vuelto grosera con el tiempo, ¿uh?

—¿Tiempo? —pregunta.

—Ha pasado _casi_ un siglo Mara, haz llegado un poco tarde —susurra con pesar.

Adora no entiende nada, mas la deja hablar.

—Etheria ha entrado en una guerra con quién sabe quién y en cualquier momento todos moriremos. Haz llegado en el peor y también en el mejor momento —explica—. Aunque tú no recuerdas nada, ¿cierto?

La pregunta la hace pensar. De repente, una de las escenas que vio al tocar la espada regresan a su mente. Adora duda. Aún así, sigue.

—¿Madame Razz?

—Dime, _Adora._

Y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me gustaría explicar algo: yo considero que tanto adora como catra tienen ya 19/20 años (o sea, sus edades en la quinta temporada -creo-) y al igual que glimmer, bow y tooodas las princesas sus edades son las mismas que en dicha temporada (ignoremos que angella estaba muerta para entonces ok sino lloro) tomen nota porque será importante (o no y solo lo aclaro por aclarar jaja).
> 
> también me gustaría explicar otra cosa: la narrativa, como podrán haberse dado cuenta, es en tercera persona centrándose en un solo personaje: angella, catra y adora (en este capítulo). probablemente siempre me concentre en 4 personajes (plus: glimmer, en el prólogo), no siento que sea necesario agregar más gente
> 
> por cierto, se supone que iba a publica esto ayer pero se me olvidó y solo lo puse en ff.net, creo que ahí siempre actualizaré primero perdón.
> 
> yyyy qué tal? piensan que adora se vaya de la horda? jajaj jk el resumen dice todo lol
> 
> en fin, déjame saber qué opinas del primer capítulo y si te gusta cómo va el rollo. nos leemos la siguiente semana. gracias por leer! k. xoxo


	3. El escape perfecto

**Capítulo 2.**

El escape perfecto.

* * *

Angella camina con firmeza en los pasillos de Bright Moon, su mirada dura y pesada hace que los pocos guardianes que vigilan el castillo se hagan a un lado con rapidez. A pesar de que con regularidad nunca estaba de buen humor, hoy era su peor día. Y muchos estaban de acuerdo. Angella, quien se consideraba una mujer madura y de cabeza fría ante situaciones alarmantes, sabía que ahora mismo no demostraba esa sabiduría que decía tener. Sobretodo porque correr en los pasillos estaba absolutamente prohibido y ella no correría en los pasillos de Bright Moon por una _hordiana bastarda_ que simplemente era un grano en el culo.

¿Qué se creía?

Sin embargo, ella _sí_ estaba corriendo a velocidades inhumanas solo para llegar a la habitación donde estaba la _hordiana bastarda_ , quien encima, comía con placer el pay de bayas que hizo Madame Razz. Y por si no fuera poco, tenía la boca sucia. ¿Acaso la Horda no le enseña modales a sus soldados? Gruñe al verla tan tranquila, como si ella no tuviera problema alguno ante la situación y simplemente estuviera de vacaciones.

Angella no la soportaba. Y aunque sabía que esta situación no era culpa de nadie (mucho menos de la hordiana), no podía evitar que la sangre en su cuerpo hirviera de rabia pura al verla tan calmada Le enfermaba demasiado ver como ella actuaba con tanta paz, como si esto no fuera un asunto de vida y muerte. Le enfermaba lo suficiente para que quisiera agarrarla a golpes y hacerle ver que esto _no_ era un juego, que ella no estaba aquí para comer pay de bayas solo porque una anciana se siente nostálgica. Y que los dioses la perdonen, pero ella no iba a ser blanda ante ella solo porque Madame Razz se lo pidió.

—Angie, es solo una chica. Sé amable, por favor.

¿Amable? ¿Le piden amabilidad? ¿A ella?

¿A la reina Angella, quien solo quiere que Etheria vuelva a su era de paz y todos puedan dormir en paz por lo menos una maldita noche? ¿Le piden que sea compresiva?

 _Y una mierda_ , pensó.

Solo que, obviamente, no se lo dijo. Con una sonrisa falsa y un nudo en la garganta, la despidió y prometió que haría su esfuerzo para no echarla a patadas de su castillo. Claramente no iba a ser posible, menos con esa imagen de la tonta rubia comiendo aquel pay como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que haya probado en su vida.

Quería golpearla. Muy, _muy_ fuerte.

Pese a todos sus sentimientos encontrados ante la hordiana bastarda, sabía que no podía golpearla para obligarla a ser su She-ra. _Nosotros somos los buenos_ , trata de convencerse cada que piensa en ella y en sus ganas de querer pegarle. Ella nunca haría algo así, _¿verdad?_ Angella sería capaz de morir por Etheria, pero ella no mataría inocentes por Etheria. Y aunque quisiera matarla, no podía. Eso era un límite que se negaba a pasar.

_No puedo matar a She-ra porque no quiere ser nuestra She-ra, ¿o sí?_

Tranquila e intentando mantener su frente alto, junta ambas manos en una imagen de plena lucidez y llevando las cosas por la paz, decide sacarla del tubo mágico para quedar frente a frente. Y esto no era más que un intento de provocación, Angella estaba jugando sucio y a estas alturas le daba totalmente igual. Las cartas estaban a su favor y si su cuarta carta era igual a las anteriores, ella ganaría esta pequeña batalla.

Angella _ador_ _a_ ganar.

La hordiana por su parte, no se inmuta cuando nota que aquella barrera entre las dos desaparece. En su lugar, sigue comiendo en total calma aquel pay, el cual ya mero se iba a acabar. La reina espera paciente, y no es cuando la chica termina levantándose de un brinco que decide hablar.

—Bienvenida a Etheria —dijo pero no fue sincero.

—No me siento bienvenida —admite la hordiana, Angella no la contradice.

No se equivoca.

—Soy Angella, reina de Etheria —se presenta, apaciguando la ira en su voz.

—Y yo Adora, de la Horda —dijo ella con firmeza en su voz.

Ambas se miran fijamente por un par de segundos. Ojos azules contra sus ojos morados y lo único que comparten es la furia y puede que la tristeza. Angella nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero esos ojos le recuerdan a ella joven… Teniendo tanto peso sobre los hombros, atada a algo o a alguien.

_Preparadas para morir._

—Entonces, Adora —pronuncia su nombre—. Supongo que ya sabes _quién es_ She-ra.

—Madame Razz me explicó varias cosas —dijo y sus ojos aún la penetran.

—She-ra es _nuestra_ heroína —recalca—, la decisión que tomarás no solo afectará a mi gente… Sino también a la tuya.

Nota que Adora frunce el ceño a la mención de personas viéndose afectadas. Y parte de ahí.

_La cuarta carta está a mi favor, escoria._

—Dime Adora, ¿hay personas importantes en la Horda? —pregunta mezquinamente.

Ella no responde.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo al silencio—. Si esta guerra continua, todos nos veremos afectados gane quién gane. She-ra es _nuestra_ esperanza —recalca nuevamente y empieza a caminar por la habitación. Adora la sigue con la mirada—. Mi gente está harta de esta guerra, asumo que la tuya-

—¿Tú qué sabes? —escupe la hordiana, ojos furiosos—. Eres la misma basura que Hordak —Angella bufa, burlona—. Manipulando a las personas para que jueguen de tu lado, ¿crees que no me sé el _numerito_? He vivido esto 20 años de mi vida, sé cómo funciona.

Angella guarda silencio.

—No eres más que basura, junto con Hordak —dice con los puños cerrados, Angella la mira fúnebre—, mandando gente a las trincheras desde su trono, lanzando ordenes de quién vive o quién muere hoy. Diciendo que te importa tu gente, pero no te importa. Solo te importa tu trono, ¿verdad?

—Eso _no_ es así-

—¿No? —pregunta cínica—. Déjeme preguntarle algo, _su majestad_ —se acerca con lentitud hacia ella, quedando frente a frente nuevamente—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que peleó, que defendió a los aldeanos? A puesto que _nunca_ lo ha hecho.

La reina no la contradice. Quiera o no, ella tenía razón.

Cuando el rey Micah murió en la guerra, ella decidió que no podía lanzarse a la guerra como si nada. Ella tenía un trono que proteger, si moría en guerra su hija no podría tomar el trono de la nada, pasarían años antes de que ella sea candidata para ser reina. Y si es que la dejaban. Ella tenía que estar presente para darle la corona de forma correcta, sino, su hija moriría como una simple princesa.

Las tradiciones son una mierda.

—¿Ve? —murmura, seca—. Reina Angella, usted es la _misma_ escoria que Hordak, solo que rosita y más bonita.

Y cuando la cuarta carta es revelada, nota que Adora era la _verdadera_ ganadora en este juego.

* * *

Caminando por el jardín del castillo, Glimmer intenta buscar paz por un par de segundos. Tras acabar la reunión con su madre, terminó agotada mentalmente y con un nudo profundo en la garganta. Había tanto qué planear ahora que le dieron luz verde para iniciar con el proyecto que tenía en mente. Habló con Entrapta sobre las futuras aldeas que serían saqueadas según sus cálculos y confirmaron que mañana mismo tendrían que partir si querían ver resultados lo más pronto posible. Si todo marchaba bien, la guerra podría ser un poco menos dura para los civiles.

Rezando a los dioses para que todo diera frutos, terminó encontrándose con Perfuma, quien meditaba en mitad del todo el jardín.

—¿Perfuma? —pregunta Glimmer, un poco sorprendida de verla ahí.

Era normal para ella ver a la princesa Perfuma meditar de vez en cuando, pero en estos meses que llevaban conociéndose nunca la había visto en esta parte del castillo. Aunque podía entender el porqué. El jardín era muy hermoso, lleno de flores y con un césped que siempre olía a recién cortado, y pese a la guerra que transcurría por toda Etheria, seguía viéndose precioso.

Como si no hubiera una guerra.

En particular, este era el lugar preferido de Glimmer para venir a pensar, si no estaba durmiendo se encontraba aquí, pensando.

—Oh, Glimmer —abre los ojos Perfuma, también sorprendida—. Me perdí un poco por el castillo y encontré este maravilloso lugar, ¿no es hermoso?

—Sí, es mi lugar favorito —responde sonriendo, observando las flores blancas del suelo.

—Por supuesto —afirma con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Meditamos?

—Eh… Sí, ¿por qué no? —se sienta a un lado de Perfuma e imitando su postura, cruza las piernas.

Se quedan calladas por unos segundos, en los cuales Glimmer se siente sorprendentemente incomoda, incapaz de relajarse por completo y meditar. La mayor nota eso y ríe con ternura, eso a Glimmer le molesta, pero no dice nada.

—¡No te enojes! —sonríe mientras agita las manos—. No sabes meditar, ¿verdad?

Avergonzada, niega.

—Yo te enseño. No intentes pensar en nada, terminarás pensando en todo —indica ella, Glimmer asiente—. Solo relajate, como si fueras a dormir —nota como ella posa sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y respira cerrando los ojos—. Exhala… E inhala —ella la imita, siguiendo sus indicaciones.

Al poco rato logra relajarse, ignorando que Perfuma está a su lado, que hay una guerra que ganar y que hay una hordiana en este castillo firmando la sentencia de su hermosa Etheria. Solo es ella, en el jardín, tranquila, respirando y existiendo. Entonces se ve a sí misma caminando por el jardín, por los pasillos del castillo sonriente, como si no hubiera nada que temer. Y quiere llorar. Hay tanto que temer, tanto de qué preocuparse que ya no sabe cuál es la prioridad verdadera en esta guerra; aldeanos, sus aliados, Bow, su mamá… ¿Quién es más importante y quién no?

No nota que está llorando hasta que una Perfuma preocupada, pregunta:

—¿Glimmer?

Lágrimas caen sobre sus mejillas y un pequeño sollozo se hace escuchar.

—Oh… —sorprendida toca su cara, sintiéndola mojada—. Estoy llorando.

—Meditar te hace pensar mucho —murmura Perfuma, observándola con una sonrisa débil.

—Sí —dijo Glimmer intentando secar su rostro, pero no deja de llorar.

Jamás había llorado de la nada, menos con una persona en frente de ella. Era extraño, regularmente se escondía y secaba sus propias lágrimas, pocas veces acudía a alguien para llorar. Sin embargo, estaba llorando en el jardín junto a alguien que perfectamente podría ser un extraño para ella y lo peor es que no paraba, sus ojos _no_ paraban de llorar.

—Cuando medito —dice la mayor, volteando hacia al frente y Glimmer lo agradece—, pienso en cosas buenas… Intentando relajarme. Pero cuando abro los ojos, me choca la realidad y a veces resulta peor.

Glimmer se sorprende.

—Eso me pasó —susurra apenada con unas mejillas rozadas.

Perfuma le sonríe—. La guerra es pesada, ¿verdad?

Ella no responde. Ambas saben la respuesta, la están viviendo en carne propia.

Un atardecer acaricia sus rostros y en ese profundo silencio, finalmente Glimmer deja de llorar. Pero una explosión se hace escuchar al otro lado del castillo y mirándose alarmadas, corren.

* * *

Adora la mira seria, sin nada más que agregar.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. La que parecía ser una mujer rígida y dura con las personas, mostraba una cara que decía lo contrario: su ego había sido lastimado al ser comparada con Hordak y Adora lo disfrutó. Ofender al bando contrario hizo que se sintiera satisfecha de sacarle provecho a la situación, al parecer Angella era una persona de, según ella, principios que pondría a su familia primero ante todo, pero Adora no lo vio así.

La sintió como una mujer capaz de hacer lo que sea para ganar la guerra y cuidar su trono. Y eso la enfermaba. Recordó sus días de entrenamiento, viendo como eran tratados los soldados cuando perdían una batalla y ella, temerosa de que algún día la trataran así, trabajó duro para convertirse en capitana. Sus soldados la respetaban de una manera asombrosa, todos la veían como la prodigio de la generación y aunque Adora nunca se sintió así, Shadow Weaver le afirmaba que estaban en lo correcto.

Aunque a la rubia no le importaba la opinión de los demás, si era sincera. Solo le interesaba una sola persona en su vida y era Catra, a quien vio en la ventana de la habitación sonriendo como si fuera a hacer una travesura y Adora usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no regalarle una sonrisa de regreso.

Finalmente habían llegado por ella.

La travesura de Catra se hizo realidad cuando en medio del silencio se escuchó una explosión al otro lado del castillo según su oído y Adora sonrió burlona a la reina, quien la miró desafiante.

—¿Qué hiciste? —escupió hacia ella.

La hordiana se encoge de hombros—. Nada, estoy justo aquí.

Angella la mira furiosa y sale de la habitación con rapidez para averiguar la situación, olvidando por completo que Adora está libre y claramente capaz de huir del cuarto. Sonríe en cambio, era tan fácil distraer a los Etherianos que daba pena.

Ágil en sus movimientos, empujó la puerta con fuera para confundir a los guardias, quien en seguida al verla se pusieron en posición de batalla siendo inútil ya que en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en el suelo gracias a la hordiana, quien corrió antes de ser atrapada. Debido a su falta de orientación en el castillo y lo confuso que eran los pasillos de este lugar, tardó al menos 3 minutos en dar con una salida y lo que vio no le gustó: era Catra peleando con una princesa y pese que iba ganando, no tardó en darse cuenta que era la estúpida que la raptó. Enseguida se posicionó a su lado y con rapidez, terminó derribando a la princesa Glimmer, quien las vio con furia.

—Un poco tarde, ¿no? —sonríe socarrona Catra.

—El castillo es enorme, perdona —le devuelve la sonrisa.

Juntas huyen antes de que alguna princesa las atrape y llegan justo en frente del castillo, donde Lonnie y Rodrigo protegían la nave y a su vez a Kyle, quien como era costumbre no era muy bueno en combate. Les sonríe con agradecimiento y pronto parten en la nave, dejando atrás Bright Moon. La adrenalina en su cuerpo baja, mira a sus compañeros y nuevamente les da una sonrisa genuina agradecida, ellos se inclinan hacia ella con respeto.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, capitana —dicen en coro.

Adora ríe—. No es necesario, pero gracias.

—¿Cómo es estar en el calabozo de las princesas? —pregunta Kyle con miedo a la respuesta, la rubia se ríe divertida y la miran confundidos.

—Son débiles hasta en sus calabozos —afirma ella, sin dar más explicaciones y caminando hacia Catra, dejándolos extrañados.

Se sienta a un lado de Catra (quien iba manejando la nave) en el asiento de copiloto y manteniendo el silencio entre ellas le sonríe con ternura, la felina no responde pero sus mejillas lo hacen por ella y deciden no agregar nada por un rato. Sin embargo, ella nunca fue buena con el silencio y entonces pregunta:

—¿Cómo está Shadow Weaver? —nota como Catra se tensa.

—Yo muy bien Adora, gracias —responde irónica.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —replica Adora.

Ella suspira, sabiendo a dónde va la conversación.

—Está bien, no reaccionó _tan_ mal —se encoge de hombros, intentando no darle importancia.

—¿Y tú? —murmura Adora.

—Ya estás aquí, no importa.

La respuesta fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Adora se calentara, mas no lo suficiente como para ignorar el hecho de que pensara que sus sentimientos no importaban. _Claro_ que importaban.

—A mí me importa —dijo con firmeza.

No responde y pese a ello, Adora queda satisfecha con la conversación y sin sin nada más que agregar, se recuesta en el asiento cansada, pues no pasó la noche tan bien como quisiera. Repasa los hechos en su mente y sin querer termina durmiendo en el asiento, no sin antes escuchar como Catra murmura con tristeza un:

—No sé qué haría sin ti.

No pudo responder, para su pesar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no quedé tan satisfecha con este capítulo, salió más corto de lo que esperaba pero ya lo hice y qué hueva escribirlo otra ves jaja 
> 
> en fin, se supone que esto lo iba a publicar ayer, pero tuve una distracción llamada animal crossing (y un concierto de las twice, ¿las siguen? yo las amo) me lo compré el sábado y se me olvidó por completo editar el capítulo hasta hace rato así que una pequeña disculpa. por cierto, ¿por qué el juego es taaaaaaaaaan lento? T.T 
> 
> bueno, hablemos del capítulo: salieron tres escenas de las cuales solo la segunda me salió a la primera (pese que perfuma no es santa de mi devoción jajaja) y la primera me tomó AÑOS para que me gustara el resultado. no sé si se note, pero AMO a angella (siempre le daré las escenas más largas<3) es mi personaje favorito de toda la serie y sigo enojada por el final que le dieron. y la tercera pus salió y ya lol no planeaba que fuera tan romántica, amo a mis lesbianas pero no soy muy romántica la verdad, aunque me gustó el resultado. también me gustaría disculparme por no ser muy buena describiendo espacios o acciones, me gusta más escribir diálogos, son lo mío tbh
> 
> y pues eso, ¿qué creen que pase ahora? yo no sé y eso que soy la escritora JAJA (jk ok sí tengo planeada esta historia i promise)
> 
> muchas gracias por leer! nos leemos <3 k. xoxo


	4. Las preguntas faltantes

**Capítulo 3.**

Las preguntas faltantes.

* * *

Glimmer suspira con total resignación después de ver la nave partir, el enojo marca su rostro cuando una vez más, la hordiana los había humillado y en su propio castillo, su reino. Probablemente hubiera ido detrás de ellos de no ser porque Bow la tomó del brazo y negó, alegando que no valía la pena y quizá él tenía razón… Aunque Glimmer sí quería darles una buena patada.

Y al parecer su mamá también, sobretodo a la rubia. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que parecía que nunca se iría, la ira brotaba por todo su ser y todos en el castillo estaban temerosos, incluso Glimmer que hace tiempo no le temía. Por otro lado, no vio a Perfuma, la única princesa en el castillo, hasta que regresó a la entrada, donde estaba teniendo una discusión con al parecer, otra hordiana. Su aspecto era extraño y a su vez intimidante, pero en cuanto escuchó su voz y el como su rostro era suave su opinión cambió. Tal vez ella era diferente. Cuando finalmente se acercó a ellas junto con la reina Angella, empezaron a escuchar su pequeña discusión y el verle tan de cerca era obvio que ella estaba en forma y sorprendentemente no estaba lanzando golpes al azar.

—¿Qué hace una hordiana aquí y _por qué no_ la estamos golpeando? —escupe Angella, furiosa.

Todas voltean a verle en cuanto habla, incluso la hordiana con una mirada incómoda.

—Reina Angella, esta hordiana no busca pelea —defiende Perfuma apuntando hacia la chica—. Solo vino para explotar un par de cosas, distrayendo a todos.

—¿Eso a mi qué me importa? —replica su madre, cruzándose de brazos y observando fijamente a la hordiana.

Ella se encoge en su lugar.

—Bueno, de todas formas —interviene Glimmer—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ellos _ya_ se fueron.

—¿Qué? ¿Sin mí…? —murmura la chica y de repente Glimmer se siente un poco mal, la decepción en su rostro le causa lástima.

Sin embargo, su madre no parece que sienta lástima por ella, mas su rostro cambia de expresión y su ceño fruncido se deshace, analizando la situación. Sabe que va a planear algo.

—Así que… ¿Esa gente te dejó? —dijo Angella, desapareciendo la furia en su voz.

—Uh, ¿supongo? A lo mejor vuelven —responde ella con esperanza en su voz.

Hay un momento de silencio que se vuelve extraño, sobretodo para la hordiana quien tenía la mirada de la reina Angella, casi como si quisiera leerle el alma. Glimmer, sin aguantar el silencio y lo extraño que era todo eso estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que su madre habló:

—Glimmer —la llamó—. Lleva a la hordiana a comer algo —sonríe la reina, pero Glimmer sabe que trae algo entre manos y esa sonrisa no es nada más que una fachada.

—¿Eh? —masculla en cambio la chica, confundida.

—Perfuma, hablemos un momento en privado —ignora a la chica y Perfuma avanza junto a ella, extrañada.

No es hasta que se pierden en algún lugar del castillo, que voltea a ver a la chica, ella le devuelve la mirada algo avergonzada ante la situación. Glimmer decide callar y camina hacia uno de los comedores del castillo, nota que no la alcanza y voltea a verle, señalando que la acompañe. Llegando al comedor, uno de los sirvientes la saluda y ella regresa el saludo, amable.

—¿Puedes traernos algo de comer? Por favor —pide Glimmer con tono amigable en su voz.

—Por supuesto, princesa.

La señora le sonríe nuevamente y se pierde en el pasillo que da a la cocina. Por su parte la hordiana no sabe qué hacer y se termina sentando torpemente en la mesa, la princesa sonríe incómoda y toma asiento al frente de ella. El comedor era largo y con un total de 12 sillas en total, se encontraban en la esquina de dicho comedor, en silencio y con una tensión visible en el lugar.

—Eh… ¿Me van a envenenar? —pregunta extrañada la chica, Glimmer ríe divertida y ella solo permanece intranquila.

—No, para nada —niega—. Nosotros no hacemos eso.

—Oh, está bien.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta la princesa, en un intento de calmar la tensión.

—Scorpia de la Horda —responde con firmeza.

Tararea en su lugar y tambalea sus dedos en la mesa, sin agregar nada más. Su día estaba terminando extrañamente… Pensaba que con la llegada de la anterior hordiana el día sería agotador y cansado, sin embargo, aquí estaba frente otra hordiana que era completamente lo opuesto a la rubia, tranquila y raramente amable. Pronto, la curiosidad llega a su cabeza y empieza a cuestionar su relación con la anterior chica.

—Así que… ¿Conoces a la hordiana que estaba encerrada aquí? —cuestiona interesada.

Scorpia guarda silencio por un momento.

—Algo así —dijo en respuesta—, todos en la Horda la conocen.

—¿Todos?

—Sí, todos —afirma asintiendo—. Es la mejor de la generación junto con Catra, su mejor amiga.

_¿Mejor amiga, eh?_

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué son?

La hordiana se tensa por un segundo.

—Compañeras, al menos para Adora —se encoge de hombros—. Catra no habla con nadie que no sea Adora o Shadow Weaver.

—¿Quién es Shadow Weaver? —se interesa Glimmer, ese nombre lo había escuchado antes.

—Uh, algo así como su mamá —explica sin encontrar palabras—. Es mi superior, después de Hordak sigue ella y luego nosotras, las capitanas-

—¿Adora es capitana? —interrumpe Glimmer, sin intención de sonar grosera.

Scorpia ríe—. Obviamente, sus tropas la adoran. Ciertamente yo también, es muy buena dirigiendo y toma el liderazgo de forma natural.

_Muy buena para quemar aldeas._

Glimmer estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más, pero la comida llegó y terminó sin decir nada, queriendo que la hordiana comiera. Aún no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba planeando su mamá, sabía que no le haría nada a la chica, aunque últimamente desconoce a su madre. Mientras la guerra progresaba, notó como cambiaba con cada ataque, la frialdad que emanaba, la poca empatía que desbordaba y a su vez su misma actitud hacia ella. Hace un año nunca la hubiera dejado ir al frente, hasta que le rogó aquella noche y aceptó, aunque su mirada le hizo sentir extraña. Jamás olvidaría la mirada que le dirigió.

La reina Angella había cambiado, _todos_ lo sabían.

—¡Oh! Esto sabe delicioso —interrumpe sus pensamientos Scorpia, quien disfrutaba de la comida con total sinceridad—. En la Horda comemos _mierda_ comparada con esto- Oh, perdón por la palabra —se disculpa con mejillas sonrojadas.

Glimmer sonríe con suavidad.

—Seguro a Adora le encantó —murmura con un suspiro Scorpia.

La sonrisa se borra, pero decide no decir nada.

* * *

Después de haberle pedido a su hija que se llevara a la hordiana hacia el comedor, terminó caminando con Perfuma hasta llegar al jardín. Decir que estaba enojada era poco, la sangre le hervía cada que recordaba a la _hordiana bastarda_ , quien se burló en su cara al escapar del castillo con tanta facilidad. Tendría que pedirle a la guardia real que nunca bajara la guardia ni aunque estuvieran en descanso, aunque debía admitir que en parte era su culpa. Mandar a su guardia a las trincheras no fue la mejor idea que tuvo, tenía que admitir.

Guarda silencio por un momento antes de contarle lo que tenía en mente a Perfuma, quien se notaba visiblemente nerviosa, muy pocas veces se dirigían palabras a solas, admitía que podría ser extraño. Tras la escapada de la _hordiana bastarda_ , tenía que idear un plan con rapidez. Adora podría haberse ido sin la espada, pero seguía siendo She-ra y sabe, por Madame Razz, que She-ra _es_ She-ra, con o sin espada. Les daría solo un poco de tiempo antes de que la rubia supiera que se podía transformar sin la necesidad de una espada y pese que solo se había transformado en ella una sola vez, confiaba en que descubriría cómo.

La chica no era tonta y subestimarla fue su error.

—Perfuma —la llama, la princesa la mira con temor—. No me mires así —sonríe—, no te haré nada.

No se calma, sin embargo.

—Quiero que me ayudes a persuadir a Scorpia, para que juegue de nuestro lado —dijo con firmeza, mirándola con esos ojos que sabe que es imposible de ignorar.

—¿A qué se refiere, reina Angella? —pregunta confundida la princesa.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que Adora, la _hordiana bastarda_ , sepa cómo transformarse sin la espada. No es boba —le explica con cierta molestia en su voz.

_Ojalá lo fuera._

—Por eso, necesitamos unos ojos en la Horda y si tenemos que aliarnos con otra hordiana, que así sea —finaliza la reina, mirada fija en aquellos ojos que gritan pureza.

Sabía a quién se lo pedía y sabía que era arriesgado, no tenía más opciones para su mala suerte. Tenía que actuar con rapidez si quería salir ganadora de esta guerra y si necesitaba persuadir a Perfuma, una de las princesas más éticas de la Rebelión, lo haría. La reina estaba consciente, por experiencia propia, que Perfuma se negaría al principio, sin embargo, si insistía lo suficiente ella lo terminaría haciendo.

—Reina Angella, no sé si sea buena idea —dijo Perfuma, insegura—. Scorpia es una simple hordiana, ¿ella siquiera conoce a Adora? —pregunta insegura, rogando con los ojos que diga que no.

—Lo más seguro, debemos averiguar qué tipo de relación tienen —ignora su mirada, volteando hacia la luna, que estaba a punto de salir.

—No estoy segura reina… —murmura afligida, sabiendo que su mirada no funcionó.

—Nuestra Etheria _no_ está segura, Perfuma —replica.

La mencionada suspira en su lugar, y sabe que tiene que hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, es la reina quien se lo está pidiendo.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

* * *

Adora se remueve incómoda en su cama. Cuando llegaron a Fright Zone, su cuerpo le pesaba por la falta de sueño y al poco tiempo de pisar la tierra corrió hacia su cama, acompañada de una Catra ronroneante y extrañamente feliz. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ir a hablar con Shadow Weaver sobre lo ocurrido y preguntar cómo se encontraban sus tropas, pues aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, sus soldados eran muy importantes para ella. Probablemente estaban preocupados, sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, se encontró a sí misma soñando sobre la espada y a su vez sobre She-ra, resonando en su cabeza las palabras de aquella anciana.

 _Adora, en_ _el_ _Bosque_ _de los Susurros_ _* están las preguntas futuras que te harás._ _Lo que sea que tu cabeza piense, ahí estará la respuesta._

¿Qué preguntas futuras?

¿Y qué demonios era el Bosque de los Susurros? ¿Tenía que hablar en voz baja ahí?

Se para de golpe, topándose con la mirada de Catra, quien estaba al otro lado de la cama. Sus ojos muestran confusión y a su vez preocupación, despertarse por las noches ya era algo normal para ambas, aunque de seguro su rostro no era el mejor.

—¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? —dijo en un susurro Catra, preocupada.

—No —niega—, es solo que… El tema de la espada me tiene inquieta —admite.

Guardan silencio un par de minutos, compartiendo miradas cortas y respiraciones bajas.

—¿Por qué no trajiste la espada? —pregunta incómoda Catra, no sabiendo cómo hacerla.

—Uh, bueno… —vacila avergonzada—. La espada estaba en otra habitación, no me dio tiempo de ir a buscarla.

—Ah, ya.

Silencio, de nuevo.

—Catra, ¿sabes dónde queda el _Bosque_ _de los Susurros_? —dijo Adora, voz baja y a su vez apenada.

La felina piensa por un segundo, a lo mejor sabía.

—De hecho, sí —responde—. Está al otro lado de Fright Zone, cerca de donde acampamos la ultima vez, pero más al fondo —termina de explicar, restándole importancia—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Una anciana me lo mencionó —susurra Adora, acariciando su brazo.

La mira extrañada, mas no pregunta.

—¿Me acompañarías al bosque? —pregunta con miedo finalmente, queriendo saber a qué se refería la anciana.

—Obviamente, aunque… ¿Ahorita?

—Uh, ¿sí? —sonríe penosa.

—Oh, ¿qué haré contigo, Adora? —le sonríe de vuelta.

**…**

Caminan por el Bosque de los Susurros en silencio, tomadas de la manos. Era extraño el cómo es que terminaron agarradas, aunque a ninguna le molestaba. El bosque era enorme e increíblemente agradable, pero había cierta cosa que no le terminaba de encantar. No sabía si era lo que anteriormente Madame Razz le había comentado o si era la tensión que había entre las dos a cada paso que daban. Un apretón distraído, acompañado de una mirada curiosa y a su vez desconcentrate. No era sorpresa que desde hace un tiempo había cierta tensión entre ambas, y aunque no era necesariamente mala, era extraño. Nunca había ese tipo de tensión, ni aunque pelearan. Era diferente a las demás tensiones, era raro y a su vez agradable.

Se sentía de alguna forma bien, aunque preocupante.

Pronto su cabeza dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, encontrando muy al fondo de un claro, un especie de edificio. Ambas se miraron extrañadas y tomadas de la mano caminaron con rapidez hasta llegar. De repente, una voz resuena en su cabeza.

_Adora… Cuánto tiempo._

—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunta asustada Adora, apretando su mano un poco más fuerte.

—Eh, no.

_She-ra… ¿Dónde dejaste tu espada?_

—¿Mi espada…? —susurra mirando fijamente el edificio, que pronto desprende una luz radiante y podía jurar que se veía por todo el planeta.

—¿Adora?

Una puerta se abre en respuesta y con rapidez Adora arrastra a Catra hacia ella, la felina la detiene preocupada.

—¡Adora! No podemos entrar a este lugar, ¿qué tal si es una trampa?

No responde y en su lugar, toma su mano de nuevo y corren hacia la puerta, hasta que quedan dentro. Catra la mira molesta.

—¡¿Adora qué mierda-?!

Sabe que recibirá un regaño de su parte por haberla arrastrado hasta aquí. Sin embargo, nota que se interrumpió a sí misma cuando cierta luz alumbra todo el pasillo, desconcentrando a las dos. No puede evitar recordar los pasillos en los que caminó en su estadía en Bright Moon, largos y con techos altos, brillosos y haciendo ruido a cada paso que daban.

—Caminemos —murmura y toma su mano nuevamente.

Catra no discute, por ahora.

El pasillo las lleva a un punto medio, donde hay completa oscuridad y creyendo que era el camino equivocado intentan regresar, es entonces que la luz del pasillo anterior desaparece. Se miran asustadas. Una luz se enciende y a su vez, se escucha una voz por todo el lugar.

—Identificación —dijo aquella voz robótica y al parecer, femenina.

—¿She-ra? —responde y a su vez pregunta, temerosa.

—¿She-ra quién?

—A-Adora —dijo esta vez, esperando que sea la respuesta correcta.

Hay un silencio infernal por todo el lugar, poniendo nerviosas a las dos hasta que finalmente se hace la luz y un holograma se hace presente. Y fue tan extraño, Adora jura que la había visto antes…

—Adora, ¿dónde está tu espada? —pregunta la voz y se escucha rota.

No dicen nada por un largo rato, analizando la situación sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a este punto? ¿Y por qué esa voz era tan familiar y a su vez tan desconocida? ¿Quién era ella y cómo supo identificarla?

—Adora —murmura Catra hacia ella—, creo que está esperando una respuesta la señora.

—No la tengo, me la robaron —miente, y lo hace tan mal que la felina casi se golpea el rostro.

Por su parte, la holograma se lo cree.

—Ya veo, de todas formas no es necesaria —admite y un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Adora.

_¿Qué?_

—Espere, ¿a qué se refiere? —pregunta extrañada.

Hay una pausa, como si el holograma fallara, queriendo desaparecer y antes de hacerlo, logra decir:

—Adora, con o sin espada _eres_ She-ra.

_Oh._

* * *

**Bosque de los Susurros** : No sé cómo lo tradujeron en el doblaje, ya que yo vi la serie en inglés pero se sentía extraño poner _Whispering Woods_ , así que lo traduje de esta forma. Una disculpa si es diferente al doblaje original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guao, esta vez me tomé mi tiempo para actualizar ajjaa meperdonan¿
> 
> en fin, ¿qué les pareció? estos capítulos están un poco aburridos y me disculpo por ello, pero les prometo que pronto se volverá interesante :))
> 
> pd. renuncio a actualizar los domingos/lunes, nunca lo hago jajaja así que...
> 
> gracias por leer! y nos leemos la próxima semana! o en dos... usen cubrebocas y no salgan de casa! saludos. k. xoxo


	5. Cortocircuito

**Capítulo 4.**  
Cortocircuito.

* * *

La habitación estaba totalmente oscuras, dejando que solo se viera la sombra de su figura bajo la luz de la luna. Ella suspira, tranquila y serena. Generalmente solo dormía en su habitación cuando se sentía realmente agotada, siempre estando en constante movimiento sin poder dormir, e incluso si quisiera, no lo lograba. Al parecer, había algo más importante que hacer; una reunión con las princesas, una táctica nueva que crear, proteger a su gente, revisar informes... Todo parecía tan importante que su sueño era la victima de aquellos días sin dormir.

Hoy, sin embargo, no estaba aquí para descansar. Necesitaba pensar.

La espada de She-ra yacía sobre una pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación, brillaba gracias a la luna y también por su forma. Tan refinada y pesada, que era increíble que su hija haya cargado con ella todo el camino. Angella observa la espada con pesadez y a su vez, enojo. Tantas cosas iba a causar una simple espada... Y ahora, con ella en frente, se sentía idiota.

¿Por qué se sentía así, si hace unos años, había deseado que apareciera la espada de una vez por todas? Probablemente era porque la Angella, que tenía a su rey, era soñadora, justo como Micah. Solía hablar sobre cómo mejoraría todo cuando She-ra apareciera, ganarían la guerra y vivirían sus felices para siempre junto con Glimmer... Pero Micah murió, y la Angella soñadora también.

Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Había deseado, en lo más profundo de su ser, que Adora, la hordiana bastarda, se uniera a la Rebelión. Y aunque era algo difícil de lograr, Angella pensó, por un segundo, que había un pequeño brillo de esperanza. Oró para que fuera real en silencio y gritó cuando se dio cuenta que no, esto no era el felices para siempre que soñó junto a Micah, esta _es_ la vida real.

Y lo odió. Odió el recuerdo de Micah en su cabeza, retumbando en su mente todas las palabras sobre la esperanza. Detestó odiarlo porque sabía, que para bien o para mal, ella en realidad lo amaba con todo su ser que dolía. Y vaya que le duele. Duele tanto, que hizo todo lo que él no haría con tal de mantenerse despierta y decirse, cada día de su vida, que esto era lo que le tocaba por soñar. Que tenía que afrontar la realidad.

She-ra _no_ quería ser su She-ra.

—Maldición... —masculla en un quejido sonoro y entonces, toma la espada con firmeza—. Tantos problemas me ibas a traer... Estúpida espada —escupe al arma, arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación, resonando en el lugar el sonido metálico de la espada contra el suelo.

Un golpe en la puerta se hace escuchar.

—Reina Angella, ¿todo bien? —pregunta un guardia.

Ella suspira.

—Sí, no se preocupe —responde molesta, acercándose de nuevo a la espada, que seguía brillando casi que por burla—. Estúpida She-ra —exclama nuevamente furiosa contra el arma, y el brillo en sus manos es una señal de ataque.

Y puede que no haya ningún enemigo cerca, pero la espada que brilla bajo la luz de la luna le hace saber que, de hecho, sí lo hay.

Necesita destruir a sus enemigos para poder triunfar.

Entonces toma nuevamente la espada, la lanza al otro lado de la habitación y con el brillo aún en sus manos, lanza un ataque al arma que va en el aire. Esta se estrella contra el suelo y de nuevo, hace eco en toda la habitación.

Alguien toca la puerta.

—¡Déjenme sola, maldición!

Nadie responde.

Se acerca nuevamente a la espada con pasos fuertes que se oyen en el lugar, la toma con rudeza, enojada y casi la lanza de nuevo hasta que observa con cuidado el filo del arma. Hay un rasguño, pequeño, pero lo hay.

—Uh, qué sorpresa —sonríe burlona.

Repite hasta el cansancio el lanzar la espada y atacarla con magia, sus gruñidos haciéndose más fuertes y a su vez los ataques. Quejidos por el agotamiento físico también suben de tono, pues no estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer tanto movimiento. Y eso hace que se enfurezca más, recordando su conversación con la hordiana.

_Mandando gente a las trincheras desde su trono..._

—¡Cállate maldita sea! —grita a la nada y esta vez lanza por última vez la espada, un ataque lleno de furia y de magia hace que, finalmente, se rompa a pedazos.

Angella se queda quieta en su lugar y cae de rodillas frente a la espada. Observa serenamente los trozos de lo que alguna vez fue el arma y de repente, se siente pequeña. Siente que ha hecho un berrinche por no obtener lo que quería... Todo un espectáculo solo porque una _hordiana_ _bastarda_ no quiso ser su She-ra. Y entonces grita.

Ya sea de dolor, enojo, desesperación o incluso un poco de todo, hace que su garganta le duela por el grito tan ruidoso que sale desde lo más profundo de su ser. Es ahí cuando alguien entra al cuarto e ilumina su rostro que estaba rojo por el enojo y también por sus lágrimas que nunca sintió hasta que las vio caer al suelo. Cubre su rostro con vergüenza, nadie la había visto llorar.

Ni siquiera Micah.

—Déjeme sola, por favor —pide en voz baja, la garganta le dolía a morir.

Cierran la puerta y pese a ello, se escuchan pasos lentos hasta que llegan hacia ella, quedando de frente.

—Angella —la llaman con dulzura con un toque de preocupación y reconoce la voz, alza la mirada conmocionada—, ¿qué hiciste?

—N-Ni yo sé... —admite, lágrimas pesadas cayendo por su rostro—. Ya no sé qué hacer...

—Siempre hay una solución.

—No la encuentro, Madame Razz —dijo y la angustia en su voz es notable—. No encuentro la maldita solución.

—La encontraremos, Angie —afirma la anciana en voz baja, extiende la mano en un intento de levantarla y ella la acepta, cansada—. Incluso si se ve muy oscuro el camino, siempre hay una luz al final.

Angella no responde, demasiado cansada para hablar. La anciana la ayuda a llegar a su cama, donde la recuesta con cuidado y cariño, acariciando su mejilla cuando finalmente está acostada entre las sábanas. Y la reina se aferra. Se aferra a la idea de que pronto encontrará la luz y correrá para llegar a ella, se permite por unos minutos, pensar en un futuro mejor, uno próspero... Y aunque suena tan ajeno, ella lo desea tanto.

_¿Algún día tendremos nuestro felices para siempre?_

* * *

Con Adora entre sus brazos, intenta encontrar la salida del edificio en el que se vieron atrapadas. De alguna forma, terminaron encerradas en la sala con el holograma extraño, quien terminó desapareciendo y luego, se escuchó una explosión. Fue extraño, todas las luces se apagaron y lo único que iluminaba el camino eran unas pequeñas luces que había en el suelo y Catra decidió seguirlas. Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle a Adora algo sobre salir de ahí, ella cayó inconsciente y Catra la sostuvo de la cintura antes de caer, no sin antes verificar que no estaba muerta.

Quién sabe qué haría si Adora muriera por su estupidez, probablemente reiría y después se enojaría con ella.

—Ah, ¿subiste de peso? —murmura a Adora sin obtener respuesta, sus piernas temblaban y la rubia no era de mucha ayuda, pues la había arrastrado todo el camino.

Caminó un rato más hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar, aunque estaba cerrado. Catra suspira, cansada. Tendría que romper la puerta. Con cuidado, coloca a Adora en el suelo, recargando su espada en la pared. Después, sacando sus filosas garras, empieza a rasguñar la entrada en un intento de romperla, ella lo logra.

Toma a Adora de nuevo con un bufido agotador y finalmente salen del lugar, no sin antes notar que una anciana la observaba fijamente. Ella se detiene en seco y la observa con cautelosamente, no sabiendo quién es ni qué decir.

—¿Mara está bien? —pregunta la anciana, Catra la mira dudosa.

—Su nombre es Adora —responde, tono mezquino en su voz.

—Es casi lo mismo —dice y se acerca con lentitud a ellas, Catra retrocede—. Ven conmigo, gatita.

—¿Disculpa-?

—Sin gruñir, Adora necesita descansar —interrumpe.

La desconocida da la vuelta y camina adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque y aunque Catra duda de la abuela, decide seguirla. ¿Qué podría hacerle? Era mas probable que le pateara el trasero que la anciana a ella. Observa la espalda de la extraña todo el camino en un silencio incómodo, al menos para Catra, no le gustaba depender de otras personas, menos de alguien que no conoce.

—¿Cómo se llama? —decide preguntar.

—Madame Razz —responde, sin voltear a verle.

—¿Cómo conoce a Adora?

—Oh, ya llegamos —la ignora, señalando una cabaña que parecía que en cualquier momento se destruiría.

Catra mira dudosa la estructura, pero decide no decir nada.

Caminan hacia la entrada y la felina, por el poco respeto que tiene hacia los de la tercera edad, espera por un permiso para pasar. No lo recibe sin embargo.

—¿Qué esperas? —dice en su lugar, Catra rodea los ojos y bufa—. Ah, la Horda enseña modales, ¿eh?

—Con permiso —murmura molesta y da el paso.

Por un lado, la casa era en sí misma tenebrosa y, por otro lado, había un catre bastante mediocre en la esquina del lugar, decide dejar a Adora ahí por mero cansancio. La coloca con cuidado y en un intento de hacerlo cómodo para ella, acomoda la mediocre almohada, sin hacer ningún cambio significativo. Catra suspira y estira sus brazos, agotada de haberla llevado todo este tiempo, mas no se arrepiente.

Lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.

—Adora cayó inconsciente, ¿verdad? —dijo Madame Razz, preparando algo en su cocina improvisada.

La felina asiente, sin ánimos de hablar. Se sienta en el suelo, a lado del catre mediocre donde yace Adora y observa a la anciana en silencio.

—Creo que sé porqué se desmayó.

Catra la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunta gruñona.

Madame Razz se queda callada un par de segundos y Catra, impaciente, se levanta molesta.

—Hable anciana —demanda, malhumorada.

—La reina Angella destruyó la espada de She-ra —responde finalmente, Catra la observa confusa—. La espada y ella están conectadas —explica como si hubiera visto su rostro—, si la espada se lastima, Adora también.

No responde por unos segundos.

—Odio la magia —murmura Catra, y de nuevo se sienta en el suelo.

—Yo también —susurra—, pero siempre estoy rodeada de ella.

Guardan silencio nuevamente y Catra reflexiona lo ocurrido. Seguramente, en la Horda, ya habrán notado su ausencia y eso sería un problema, especialmente para Adora, quien recién había llegado. Shadow Weaver la mataría. Decide ignorarla por unos segundos, pensando qué hacer y qué decir. Buscaría la nave en la que vinieron y regresarían lo más rápido posible, después se echaría la culpa respecto a la fugada. Daría la tonta excusa de querer desaburrirse un poco en el bosque y en el camino, se perdieron.

Shadow Weaver no se tragará ese cuento, piensa, pero es mejor que nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas, gatita? —interrumpe sus pensamientos Madame Razz, Catra gruñe por el apodo mas no dice nada.

—Catra, de la Horda —responde seca.

—¿De la Horda? —se burla—. ¿Por qué siempre se presentan así?

—Costumbre, supongo —se encoge de hombros, dándole igual.

—Uh... ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Adora? —esta vez la mira meticulosamente, como si juzgara todo su ser exterior y Catra la mira extrañada.

—Somos amigas —responde.

—¿Solo amigas?

—Anciana, ¿qué quiere? —la ignora, cansada de tantas preguntas.

—Aseguro la seguridad de mi Mara.

Enarca una ceja, burlona y también se pone de pie—. ¿Y quién eres para juzgar?

—Una vieja amiga, Catra de la Horda —dice con el mismo tono burlón.

—Adora nunca te mencionó —escupe ya cansada de la situación.

—A ti menos.

—Escuche abuela-

Un sonido, proveniente del catre, hace que se interrumpa a sí misma, pensando que Adora se estaba despertando por la pequeña discusión que tenían. Solo se estaba moviendo, para su fortuna.

—Cómo sea —se encoge de hombros e intenta ignorar lo ocurrido, sentándose otra vez en el suelo.

Madame Razz la observa en silencio un par de segundos y Catra, harta de tener que lidiar con aquella anciana, le regresa la mirada.

—¿Ahora qué?

No responde y simplemente se acerca, la felina la mira desconfiada.

—Escucha, gatita —dijo en voz baja—. Por alguna razón, me traes mala espina.

Catra bufa.

—La que da mala espina es usted, pero continúe.

—Si algo le pasa a Adora en los próximos meses, sabré que es tu culpa —ignora su comentario y lo que alguna vez fue una voz suave y serena, esta vez era dura—. Catra de la Horda, si Adora elige el mal camino, será tu responsabilidad.

—Disculpa por haber nacido de este lado —replica, rodeando los ojos.

—Crecer con personas malas no te hace una mala persona.

—Pero si las personas malas te tratan mal, sí —murmura con cansancio y suspira—. ¿A qué quiere llegar?

—Lo único que quiero es el bienestar de Mara —responde serena.

—Su nombre es Adora...

—Catra, prométeme que la vas a cuidar —pide, sino es que ruega con ojos tibios.

Su rostro cambia a uno confuso y después se burla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Créame, _yo_ la cuido muchísimo antes de que usted me lo pidiera.

Mira con afecto hacia Adora, quien aún descansa sobre el catre mediocre y tiene unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, más se contiene con un suspiro. No es el momento ni el lugar para acciones de ese tipo.

—Esta idiota es mi todo —murmura, ojos fijos en Adora—, haría _todo_ por ella.

_Moriría si ella me lo pidiera._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola gente! lamento la tardanza, esta vez sí me tomé mi tiempo u.u
> 
> de todas formas, aquí estamos :D la primera escena es una que ya tenía desde hace tiempo en mi cabeza y también es de mis favoritas de esta historia, aunque mi FAVORITA la supera mil veces hehe. espero que les haya gustado la angella en su breakdown lmao
> 
> por otro lado, no sé porqué me salió tan mala onda la madame razz ajaj pero siento que aquí sería un poco mezquina con los de la horda (excepto con adora, obvio) y pues catra no es necesariamente amable con el mundo... en fin ajja
> 
> bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, déjenme saber qué opinan y prometo no tardarme tanto esta vez porque ya se viene lo bueno ;)
> 
> muchas gracias por leer! k. xoxo


	6. Confortable

**Capítulo 5.  
** Confortable.

* * *

En la oscuridad y bajo la luz de la luna, Adora y Catra susurran entre ellas sobre el techo de algún edificio abandonado de la Horda. Hace un poco de frío, como todas las noches hordianas, por lo que están cubiertas por la misma sábana delgada que tomaron de su cama, la que también comparten.

Juntas y enredadas entre sí, hablan de una conspiración.

—Adora, ¿estás segura? —pregunta Catra, intentando ocultar su miedo.

—No tanto, pero lo estaré dentro de poco —responde firme, toma la mano de la castaña y la entrelaza. Mirándola a los ojos, cuestiona—: ¿Estarías conmigo?

Ella no responde de inmediato, aunque no es necesario. Ambas saben la respuesta, pero Catra teme decirle en voz alta que la seguiría a donde sea que vaya y que si le pide hasta la cosa más horrible del mundo, ella lo haría.

Moriría por ella.

—¿Es en serio? —la mira molesta, después le sonríe—. Adora, _estaría contigo hasta en el mismo infierno._

La rubia sonríe y aún con las manos juntas, recarga su cabeza en su hombro. Y ahí, mientras la oscuridad emana su ser por primera vez, se aferra con firmeza al brazo de Catra.

Temiendo por su futuro y a su vez, de She-ra.

Incluso de ella misma.

* * *

Observa fríamente a sus soldados, quienes están en filas de 6 con 10 miembros cada una, siendo 60 personas en total: hombres y mujeres de la Horda. Específicamente 35 mujeres y 25 hombres. Adora los conoce muy bien. Sabe sus nombres, su familia, de dónde vienen, porqué y cómo llegaron aquí.

Les confiaría la vida propia y ellos la suya.

Bajo su tutela, en ningún saqueo han sufrido bajas, puede que lesionados y quizá algo cercano a la muerte, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Por ello, la respetan tanto entre capitanes y muchos soldados piden entrar en sus filas, aún cuando el entrenamiento es peor que la propia guerra.

Pese que fue capturada por la Rebelión regresando sana y salva, sus soldados no le faltaron el respeto. Al contrario, el respeto por ella creció y lograba que sus solados se inflaran de orgullo al decir que Adora de la Horda era su capitana, su líder.

Probablemente ellos _también_ la seguirían en el infierno.

—Buenos días —saluda firme hacia ellos, brazos en su espalda, derecha.

—¡Buen día, Capitana Adora! —exclaman en coro.

—Lamento mi ausencias estos últimos días... —sonríe cansada y ellos suspiran bajo, felices por verla—. Espero que hayan seguido entrenando, te hablo a ti George —el mencionado se encoge en su lugar y pese que tiene el uniforme y no se ve su rostro, todos saben que está ruborizado.

George fue uno de sus primeros soldados, un chico alegre y tímido. Creció a las fueras de la Horda y terminó envuelto en un saqueo, siendo uno de los primeros ataques de los hordianos. Adora (siendo soldado aún) lo acogió viendo que no tenía intenciones de vivir, se apiadó de él y después decidió llevárselo por mero impulso.

Catra la había regañado y en este entonces, Adora aún seguía creyendo que la Horda era un buen lugar para vivir, que había hecho lo correcto.

Desearía volver a esos días, si era sincera consigo misma.

El chico era castaño, un poco más alto que ella, aunque débil. Lo suyo eran las estrategias, sabía estudiar el enemigo con rapidez y aprendía en seguida, como Adora. Recuerda que, cuando descubrió la verdad de la Horda, corrió hacia su habitación y se disculpó profundamente con él por haberlo traído al mismo infierno, estaba tan arrepentida que Catra tuvo que convencerla que no era su culpa y que por favor, dejara de hacer el ridículo... Ella ya iba a ser nombrada como capitana al día siguiente.

Y justo en ese momento, mientras le entregaban el broche, decidió tomar a George como el primer soldado a su cuidado. Prometió no dejar morir a ningún soldado si se unían a ella y aunque en un principio consiguió burlas a causa de ello, pronto ganó el respeto al haber cumplido su promesa.

—La capitana Adora no deja morir a sus soldados, hay cero bajas en su registro... Yo quiero estar ahí.

—Para estar en sus filas debes entrenar como si no hubiera un mañana, son muy duros esos entrenamientos...

—Cada año tiene como 200 aspirantes para estar en sus filas, solo toma a 10... O 5.

Y con los aspirantes a soldados hablando sobre sus tropas, sobre cómo es estar en sus filas, ganó la reputación de ser una de las mejores capitanas del lugar. Catra solía burlarse sobre ello, diciendo que en cualquier momento tendría un club de fans. Ciertamente, no le molestaría.

—Entrené día y noche, capitana —responde con timidez el chico, quien estaba un poco al final de las filas.

—Eso espero —dijo mientras fingía seriedad, pronto volvió a sonreír—. Entonces... Han ocurrido un par de cosas que me gustaría discutir con ustedes, pero antes de eso —hace una pausa, pensativa—. ¿Qué hay de almorzar en la cafetería?

Se escuchan pequeñas risas en todo el lugar, Adora los mira con falsa molestia.

—Es en serio, en Etheria hacen comida deliciosa y no pienso volver a comer las porquerías de este lugar —admite con una mueca de asco, sus soldados asienten, comprensivos.

—¿Por qué no roba de la comida de Shadow Weaver? —pregunta Lorde, una chica de color que recién cumplía un año con ellos como parte de su tropa.

Hay un silencio abismal, y muchos la miran molestos.

—Ella come mierda —escupe Adora, veneno en su voz. Sus soldados la miran serios y Lorde se encoje en su lugar—. De todas formas, hay algo que debo decirles... —camina entre las filas con los brazos cruzados, observando a cada uno de sus solados—. Se vienen tiempos difíciles, mis solados. Habrá muchas bajas dentro de la Horda... Y no sé si me veré capaz de cuidarlos —confiesa con temor, mientras suspira.

Sus soldados no dicen nada por unos segundos y decide hablar.

—Soy consciente que tengo una promesa que cumplir —observa de reojo a George y muchos entienden esa mirada—, pero me temo que habrá una guerra dentro de la Horda.

Un silencio profundo abraza toda la habitación y muchos se miran confundidos, sin entender a qué se refiere su capitana.

Y entonces, Adora suelta la bomba.

—Y esa guerra la empezaré yo.

* * *

La reina Angella mantiene una mirada sombría durante la reunión, nota como sus hombros están ligeramente encorvados y no está tan derecha como suele estar durante este tipo de eventos. Supone que para todos no es obvio, pues su mirada seria a la sombría no hay tanta diferencia, pero sus ojos son lo que la delata.

Tan apagados como el día en que el rey Micah murió.

Suspira en un intento desesperado de no recordar aquella noche y en su lugar, enfoca su atención en lo que Entrapta explicaba, queriendo relajarse.

—He desarrollado una nueva tecnología capaz de interferir a los drones —explica entusiasmada, mientras proyecta el plano de su nuevo aparato en el centro de la mesa—. La Horda suele atacar primero con estos drones, para después acudir ellos mismos al momento de saquear las aldeas. Con esta nueva tecnología, ellos serían incapaz de estudiar lo que tienen en frente, siempre nos ganan en eso...

—Ahora es nuestro turno de estudiarlos a ellos —interviene Angella con brazos cruzados, su voz hace ruido en sus oídos.

Algo anda mal.

—Perfecto —sonríe satisfecha Perfuma, hace mucho no tenían una reunión tan prometedora—, pero reina Angella... ¿Qué hay del _otro_ asunto?

Todos miran curiosamente hacia las dos, Perfuma se encontraba frente a la reina, por lo que no era necesario mirar tan lejos. La reina cambia de expresión.

—Sobre eso... —suspira Angella, cruzando manos y recargando su mentón sobre ello—. Luego hablaremos de eso, Perfuma. Concentrémonos en la estrategia de Glimmer sobre entrenar a los aldeanos.

—Está bien, reina Angella —responde obediente.

—¿Y bien Glimmer? —pregunta mientras la observa.

Sus ojos se miraban _tan_ cansados...

—Hay avances entre aldeanos, resulta que muchas aldeas han intentado hacer lo mismo que nosotros: entrenar —contesta con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque hay muchos rumores de que la Horda está cerca de saquear de nuevo...

Intercambian miradas preocupados.

—Entrapta, ¿qué aldea es la más cercana a recibir un ataque? —cuestiona la reina, sin mirarla.

—Según Darla... —teclea con rapidez en su tablet—. Hay un 90% de probabilidad que vayan hacia Perilandia... Es muy cerca de aquí reina —suspira triste, mientras vuelve a colocar la tablet en su regazo.

—Han de pensar que pueden atacar próximamente Bright Moon —dice Bow con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo permitiremos —dijo Glimmer con rapidez, firme.

Todos asienten, de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, princesas antes de que sea de noche quiero que estén allá —ordena Angella, frunciendo el ceño pensativa—. Entrapta junto con Bow se encargarán de la nueva tecnología, he notado que se llevan bien... —señala sin pensarlo demasiado, Glimmer se remueve en su lugar, incómoda—. Las demás estén preparadas para cualquier ataque, hagan guardia día y noche y no bajen la mirada... No quiero más muertos, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, reina Angella —responden en coro, serias.

—Doy por concluida la reunión —se levanta de su asiento y observando a Glimmer, dice—: Espero tu llamada antes de las 10, Glimmer.

Ella asiente en respuesta.

Cuando Angella se retira, las princesas suspiran cansadas dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la incómoda silla de la habitación. Cada reunión se hacía más larga y difícil de procesar, temían descuidar a sus reinos por ello... Pronto comienza una conversación entre ellas.

—Perfuma ¿qué otro asunto tienes que hablar con la reina? —pregunta curiosa Mermista, las demás también la miran.

Excepto Entrapta, quien comenzó su propia conversación con Bow.

—Uh... —se pone nerviosa, juega con sus manos tímidamente—. Bueno, es algo ¿Confidencial?

Mermista alza una ceja.

—Eh... ¡Glimmer sabe de qué hablo! —apunta hacia ella, quien estaba ajena a la conversación.

Demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para entender de qué hablaban, las miró confundida. Pensaba sobre el comportamiento de su madre en esta última reunión. Encorvada, ojos oscuros, mirada sombría... ¿Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su padre? No, fue hace unos meses atrás ¿Habrá discutido con Madame Razz? No, han discutido antes y su madre no se comportaba así ¿Dijo algo hiriente? Todo el tiempo, ella no reacciona así por esas cosas...

—¿Uh?

Mermista la mira algo molesta, queriendo saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Perfuma la observa dudosa.

—¿Todo bien, Glimmer? —pregunta la mayor.

Bow voltea a verla preocupado, decide ignorarlo.

—Uh, sí —responde forzando su sonrisa—. Debo hablar con mamá sobre algo —se levanta y antes de salir se despide—: ¡Las veo por la tarde!

Cuando sale de la sala, suspira mientras recarga su espalda en la pared. No sabe qué le pasa a la reina y probablemente se esté preocupando de más, aunque ella no le cuenta nada… Se guarda todo para sí y pese a todas sus discusiones, a Glimmer le importa su madre.

Demasiado.

—¿Glimmer? —aparece Bow a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

—Oh, Bow —voltea a verle, sorprendida—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, pero ¿Tú? ¿Todo bien? —se acerca y sus ojos oscuros le ponen algo nerviosa, ella retrocede.

—Eh, sí... Todo bien —sacude sus manos despreocupada de manera exagerada—. ¡Nos vemos Bow!

Le regala una sonrisa y huye de ahí con mejillas rojas.

Ruborizada comienza a molestarse por actuar así estos últimos días. Antes no lo había notado o tal vez no quería notarlo, demasiado ocupada para pensar en el amor... Ella estaba enamorada, pero sabía que Bow no. Y no estaba molesta por eso, estaba molesta por haberlo reconocido a estas alturas. No había tiempo para estar enamorada, demasiado tenía con la guerra que cada día iba de mal en peor, She-ra abandonado la Rebelión y su mamá con actitudes extrañas.

Ella no podía estar enamorada, _no_ tenía derecho.

No cuando su gente estaba muriendo, ella no podía ir suspirando con mejillas rojas por ahí mientras peleaba.

Simplemente no podía.

Cuando el calor baja de sus mejillas y su mente está más enfocada en la guerra que en Bow, llega a la habitación de la reina Angella, su mamá. La última vez que fue recuerda que su padre había muerto y triste, acudió a su mamá por consuelo. No se sintió consolada, para nada. En cambio, se sintió incluso más sola de lo que estaba y el nudo en su garganta no se iba, pero no lloraba.

Glimmer ya no iba a llorar.

No hay guardias cerca, probablemente queriendo estar sola. Así que decide buscarla más tarde, hasta que escucha algo metálico caer. Alarmada, entra con rapidez con magia sobre las manos, lista para atacar a cualquiera que quiera lastimar a su madre.

—¡¿Mamá?!

Su madre yacía en el suelo, con el mango de la espada de She-ra rota y Glimmer anota mentalmente preguntar sobre ello. Su mano sangraba y su respiración intranquila era lo único que se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Preocupada se acerca a ella y se agacha, toma la mano de Angella con cuidado y la observa.

—¿Mamá? —dijo con suavidad sintiéndose extraña, nunca le hablaba de esa forma.

No contesta y en cambio la mira también, sus ojos vacíos son lo único que observa por ese rato. Glimmer se inquieta.

—Vamos, hay que sentarnos... —dijo a la par que se levantaba y extendía la mano.

En automático, su madre la toma con la que no está lastimada y se levanta junto a ella, dejándose llevar por su hija. Glimmer la sienta en el sofá púrpura que está cerca, coloca la mano lastimada sobre su regazo, analizándola.

—Voy por el botiquín —murmura, más para sí que para su mamá.

Se dirige al tocador y abre uno de los cajones, suponiendo que habrá un botiquín. Afortunadamente lo encuentra y lo lleva junto a ella de vuelta al sofá. Cura su mano con cuidado, desinfectando la herida con alcohol totalmente concentrada. Pronto su madre sale del trance y al poner el vendaje, la detiene. Toma la mano de Glimmer con la libre de heridas y susurra, muy bajo:

—Haz crecido tanto...

Glimmer se detiene y ahora siente que la del trance es ella, no se atreve a mirarla y en su lugar ve las manos de ambas enredadas entre sí. La mano de su madre siempre fue grande, fina, delgada... Y pese que se sienten ásperas por el uso, son suaves y cálidas. ¿Hace cuánto que no se tomaban de las manos?

—Hace mucho que no nos tomábamos de las manos, ¿verdad? —dijo Angella, como si de repente supiera leer la mente.

Se niega a alzar la mirada, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas se acomodan en sus ojos brillosos. Continúa con el vendaje, en silencio y sin responder.

—Glimmer... —dice en voz baja—. _Lo siento mucho_.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con un hilo en la voz.

—Por _todo_ —suspira cansada.

No responde por un rato hasta que termina de vendarle la mano y con cuidado, retira sus manos de las suyas, temiendo su reacción. En cambio su madre la toma de nuevo, apretando pese que tiene la mano lastimada.

—Tu papá y yo queríamos traerte al mundo cuando la guerra acabara —dijo ella, acariciando su palma con el pulgar—. En su lugar, llegaste en la peor parte de la guerra...

—¿Perdón? —se disculpa torpemente, aún sin mirarla.

—Oh, no te disculpes cariño... Yo soy la que debería disculparme —dice y sus manos se sienten tan extrañamente confortantes.

Más que el abrazo que siempre deseó aquella noche.

—No he sido de mucho apoyo estos últimos días, ¿verdad? —murmura apenada.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Glimmer, aguantando el sollozo—. Tienes- _Tenemos_ un pueblo que proteger —se corrige—, no tenemos tiempo para eso...

—Tú no, yo sí —replica Angella—. Soy tu madre, mi deber es protegerte.

_¿Más que a tu propio pueblo?_

—Incluso sobre mi propio pueblo, Glimmer.

Y ambas sueltan el sollozo que guardaban hace un buen tiempo. Con las manos juntas, sosteniendo sus lágrimas, se miran entre sí pese a la poca luz que aborda la habitación y el rostro de su madre es tan extraño. Nunca la había visto llorar, ni cuando murió el rey la había visto de esa manera. Todo es tan nuevo y raro que logra hacer que Glimmer se sienta tan tranquila de repente que no siente que está llorando y, por primera vez en años, se siente acompañada.

Finalmente su madre la acompaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se supone que este capítulo saldría desde hace SEMANAS (solo faltaba editarlo), pero la escuela me atacó de repente que no supe cómo acomodarme. una disculpa ENORME no quería tardar un mes entero para un capítulo de solo 2700 palabras. es vergonzoso T.T
> 
> en fin, este capítulo me gusta mucho por Adora y Angella, las quiero un montón uwu y pues me gustaría comentarles que el tema de Glimbow no lo quería meter XD y lo terminé metiendo y aquí estamos, no pensaba darle tanta relevancia pero quiero que se note qué tan metida está Glimmer en la guerra y lo presionada que se siente al tener que lidiar con todo eso. alsooooo, Adora creando una guerra civil entre hordianos... ya empieza lo oscuro de la historia hehe
> 
> muchas gracias por leer y prometo que esta vez tardaré menos de un mes jaja u.u
> 
> usen cubrebocas! y lávense las manos :D 
> 
> nos leemos:) k. xoxo


End file.
